


Layne's Rage

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [8]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layne was losing his fucking mind. He walked over to the mirror and started punching it, breaking it even more, getting shards stuck in his knuckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layne's Rage

Layne sat on the couch of Blind Melon's tour bus. Shannon had straddled his lap, holding Layne's face as the two fiercely made out. They were truly a power couple, they were hardly ever apart. The two singers always got their way, their crews would always rearrange tours and things so they could be together.

Shannon smiled and moaned into the kiss. Layne kept his hands on Shannon's waist as they kissed. Shannon pulled away and pressed his nose to Layne's smiling brightly.

The bus turned into the next venue that Blind Melon was playing at. The other band members were frantically pacing around the bus, trying to gather their things. Chris walked by and spoke to them.

"Alright guys, that's enough, it's time to go now. We gotta get going." He replied.

Layne and Shannon chuckled, faces still pressed together. Shannon finally got off of Layne and both men stood up, stretching. Layne wrapped his arms around Shannon again, pulling him close to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Shannon had his hands on Layne's arms, biting his lip, listening intently and giggling every now and then. The two were constantly in their own little world.

"Shannon! Layne!" The two heard someone call them.

"Layne...we gotta go in now...we'll do that later...let's go!" Shannon giggled softly, blushing.

Layne smirked and followed behind Shannon as they filed off of the bus. Layne kept his arms on Shannon's waist, walking behind him as they walked off of the steps of the bus. Once outside he walked beside his lover, hand around his waist.

The other guys were way ahead of them. Shannon and Layne always dragged behind.

"I'm so in love with you Shannon." Layne stated for the millionth time to the man.

"I love you so much I'd kill for you, I'd steal for you, I would fucking die for you." Layne said, pressing his lips to Shannon's cheek.

"Aw Layne, I fucking love you so much too baby." Shannon smiled.

"I would fight for you, if anyone ever fucked with you, I'd fucking kill them." Layne said, squeezing Shannon's ass.

"You're my man."

They stopped walking and Layne pulled Shannon to him, grabbing his ass cheeks and pressing his crotch against Shannon's.

"My man." Layne said softly, looking into Shannon's eyes.

Shannon smiled and looked down and blushed. Layne pulled his chin back up and kissed him. When Layne pulled away, Shannon blinked.

"You're so good to me Layne." He smiled softly.

"You deserve to be treated like a King. You are a King." Layne was laying it on pretty thick.

"Oh stop Layne. We better get inside." Shannon blushed.

He and Layne held hands as they continued the trek to the venue. They entered and started making their way to the dressing room. On the way there, Layne saw a big sign that said "restrooms."

"Babe I gotta pee real bad. I'll meet you in the dressing room." Layne smiled.

"Alright." Shannon smiled back.

"Unless you wanna come with me and after I finish you can suck me off with that pretty mouth of yours..." Layne whispered, brushing his lips against Shannon's.

That sounded too tempting, but Shannon really needed to meet up with his boys so they could lay out the band plan for the day.

"Can't right now Layne. Later, when we get to the hotel, I'll ride you." Shannon smiled, still brushing his lips against Layne's.

Layne pulled away and pouted.

"Oh alright." He smiled at Shannon and then turned to go into the bathroom.

Shannon sighed and held his heart as he continued to make the trek to the dressing room. He was so lucky to have a not only attractive as hell, but also very lovable boyfriend. Layne thought highly of Shannon. Layne put Shannon before everyone else. If they were standing in a group of people who wanted Layne's attention, Layne's attention would be fully focused on Shannon. Shannon could interrupt Layne talking with someone and Layne would immediately cut the other person off to see what Shannon wanted. Layne showered Shannon in gifts and money. Anything Shannon wanted, Shannon got.

Shannon walked into the dressing room and looked up to see the guys crowded around someone.

"What are you guys doing?" Shannon smirked, walking over to the group.

"Shannon, you finally made it back here!" Rogers smiled, looking back at Shannon.

"What's going on, what are you guys doing?" Shannon asked looking over everyone's shoulder.

"Look Shannon, this chick's like our biggest fan." Brad smirked.

Shannon squeezed between Chris and Rogers to look. His eyes widened as he eyed the chick standing there. She was tall, she was blonde and there was no overlooking her gigantic boobs. She smiled seductively at Shannon, who in turn blushed.

Shannon had never really seen anything like this lady in real life before. He watched quietly and shyly.

"So what's your favorite song?" Rogers smirked at the lady.

She had a lustful look on her face as she stood there, hands on her hips.

"MMM, I love No Rain. It's so sexy..." She dragged out the last word, licking her lips slowly, looking at Shannon.

Shannon furrowed his brows slightly, looking around then back at her. The guys chuckled.

"How in the world did you manage to get back here?" Glen asked.

"Oh I know the Manager of this place. I told him how big a fan I am of you boys and he let me back here." She said seductively.

"I bet you do know him." Chris chuckled.

She laughed lightly too and pursed her lips together. She looked straight at Shannon.

"Sometimes you have to do favors to have a favor." She licked her lips again.

They all laughed.

"I just gotta say, what's your name again?" Rogers asked.

"Veronica, my name's Veronica babe..." She laughed lightly.

"I just gotta say that those are the sweetest knockers I have ever seen." Rogers said boldly.

Veronica the groupie laughed lightly.

"Well you can come over here and touch them if you want, I don't mind." She smiled.

"Really?" Rogers said excitedly.

"MMM HMM. You can see 'em too. Line up boys and I'll let you cop a feel." She smiled.

Shannon was feeling uncomfortable. He walked over to the snack table, scoping it out and grabbed a cold cut, eating it with his back turned to the group.

He could hear Veronica laughing loudly, the guys giggling, he even heard smacking noises. He hoped Layne came back soon, this was getting awkward.

The next thing he knows, he hears Rogers calling his name.

"Shannon, hey Shannon!" He replied.

Shannon looked back at them. "Hmm?" He asked.

By now Veronica was sitting down in a chair, her boobs pressed together. Chris was writing his name on one of her titties.

"Come over here and sign Veronica's tits. She wants an autograph."

Shannon slowly made his way over.

"Shannon you are so shy honey, that's so hot." Veronica replied.

She didn't know Shannon was full on queer, Shannon loved cock and she just didn't know it. Shannon loved Layne's cock. She would realize it in a few minutes when Layne came in and put his hands all over Shannon.

"Just give me your autograph honey, pleeease. I really want your autograph, you are such a great singer." She replied seductively, pressing her tits together and perking them up.

Shannon looked down at them.

"C'mon Shannon, it's just an autograph, Be cool man." Brad smiled patting him on the back.

"Okay I guess." Shannon replied softly.

He took the sharpie and walked forward, smiling at Veronica. She had on enough perfume to tranquilize a horse. He leaned down. He could hear her throaty laugh.

"You are so hot Shannon." She whispered.

Shannon didn't reply as he began to reach forward, to sign the top of one of her tits.

"No wait, I have a special place for you to sign." She replied seductively.

Shannon looked down as she pulled her top down more, her tits practically hanging out of her shirt. Shannon looked up at her and smiled lightly. She pursed her lips at him and pointed.

He leaned down and began to run the sharpie over tit, near her pointy nipple.

"You can put your mouth on it if you want." She whispered.

"What?" Shannon asked, looking up at her.

Right around that time, Layne came into the dressing room. He had a big smile on his face but when he looked up and saw Shannon leaned down, looking into some whore's face, their faces centimeters away from one another, her tits out, Shannon's hand lingering near it, his smile faded.

"...Shannon?" Layne asked, his face in a pout.

Shannon jumped and looked over at Layne. "Layne?" He said in more of a question, looking like a deer in headlights.

Layne stood there, his heart rate rising. His chest started moving up and down rapidly as he stared at Shannon and this, this fucking filthy whore.

The other guys furrowed their brows as they looked over at Layne, who's expression started changing to anger.

Who did this filthy fucking, disease ridden slut think she was? How dare she even stand near Shannon. How dare she even breath near Shannon! How the fuck did she get in here? As far as Layne was concerned, this was a boys only zone, No girls allowed!

He was starting to get so angry that he was forgetting that this was not his band, so he really didn't have a say who came back in the dressing room. He wanted to though. He wanted to protect Shannon. He wanted to direct Shannon. He didn't want any filthy sluts around Shannon, trying to steal him away from him.

"Layne, are you okay man?" Chris asked, furrowing his brows.

Layne had his fists clenched. He could feel a lump in his throat. He could feel fire coursing through his veins. He slowly walked over to Shannon, who was standing up straight by now, still in front of the whore, who was staring up at Layne, confused.

"Shannon...what are you doing?" Layne asked softly, his voice cracking, his eyes tearing up as he looked at Shannon.

Shannon knew Layne was probably jumping to conclusions. He felt his heart sink when Layne looked at him like this.

"Layne, nothing, I'm just giving out an autograph to a fan." Shannon said innocently.

Layne's chest hurt. Wow. Shannon couldn't even use pet names for him in front of this fucking whore.

"Autograph? It looks like you're signing her tits." Layne said, hurt.

"Layne, I-" Shannon began.

Tears came out of Layne's eyes as he stared at Shannon. Shannon looked at Layne with a sad look on his face.

"How could you fucking do this? Why would you do this to me?" Layne sniffled.

The room was getting very tense.

"Layne, honestly, it's nothing. Honest Layne, she's just a fan."

"Why are her FUCKING tits out then!? She's not really a fucking fan of yours. She just wants to fuck you!" Layne exclaimed.

"Excuse me, you don't fucking know me." Veronica said, standing up by now.

Layne looked over to the whore. He had an evil look on his face. He looked at her with pure disgust.

"I don't think I fucking asked for your input, SLUT." He snarled.

Veronica scoffed at Layne.

"Don't you fucking call me a slut, you fucking asshole!" She frowned.

"Asshole? Asshole? Get the fuck out of here, no one wants your dirty fucking pussy. Nasty shit, it's probably so fucking loose that you can't even feel anything anymore!" Layne spat at her.

"Layne man, calm down! This was all innocent, we swear, She's here for us, not Shannon. Shannon didn't do anything." Rogers piped up.

Layne was getting angrier and angrier by the second as he kept replaying in his mind the scene when he walked in, his poor innocent Shannon being roped in by this whore's evil ora.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down just knowing this fucking sluts in here near Shannon?" Layne was nearly screaming now, his face red.

He was fuming.

"Fuck you you fucking fagget!" Veronica spat.

Shannon gasped.

Layne turned his head slowly to face her.

"Fagget? Fagget?" Layne said lowly and slowly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming up in here and talking shit to me, you don't even know me and yes you fucking queer bag. I can look at you and tell you are a fucking fruit of the loom queer bitch!" She spat back at Layne.

Layne scoffed. All he saw now was a blind fury. He didn't even know how it had gotten to this point, but all he wanted to do was make this whore suffer. He looked at Shannon and snatched the sharpie from his hand.

"Layne, Layne calm down babe-" Shannon exclaimed.

It all happened so fast as Layne grabbed the slut's neck with his ring fingered hand, squeezing it as pushed her back, against the food table.

She choked, putting her hands on his one hand as he shook her neck back and forth. He took the cap off of the sharpie with his teeth, spitting it out and yelled as he started marking the whore on her face with the sharpie.

"You want a fucking autograph, huh? You want fucking autographs!?" He said angrily, continually marking her face with the sharpie as he choked her.

"Layne cut it out!" Chris exclaimed.

Rogers and Glen ran over to pull Layne off of the poor woman.

"Fucking get off of me!" Layne screamed as he was pulled back, kicking and screaming.

Veronica stood there, holding her throat, her face marked up with black marks.

At this point, Shannon was crying hysterically, terrified. He had never seen Layne act like this, Layne was usually so quiet and reserved, soft spoken.

Brad and Chris had ran out of the room, terrified at the scene that had unfolded. Layne had struggled against Glen and Rogers so much that he broke free, charging toward the slut.

"Layne NO! STOP IT!" Shannon screamed, getting in Layne's way.

Layne wasn't thinking straight as he shoved Shannon out of the way. Shannon stumbled and fell to the floor, putting his face in his hand as he sobbed.

"Please Layne..." Shannon sobbed loudly.

Veronica was almost out of the door as Layne grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back. She screamed as Layne dragged her over to the food table.

Layne screamed obscenities that were barely audible as he slammed her face into the bowl of cheetos. Veronica screamed and cried, her boobs still hanging out of her shirt. Layne ripped her head up and shoved her forward again, pressing it into the cold cuts.

"You fucking whore! You fucking slut! Stay the fuck away from Shannon. Shannon's my fucking man. Did you come here thinking Shannon was going to fuck you? Well let me tell you something, he's not because I fuck him. He's mine, you got that you fucking slut!" Layne screamed.

"Yes...yes!" She cried.

"Layne please stop..." Shannon sobbed loudly, terrified.

By now, Rogers and Glen had ran out of the room.

"You fucking whores need to think before you come up in here hitting on someone's man. You fucking bitch, SHANNON IS MINE!"

Layne was losing his fucking mind.

He shoved her face into the punch bowl. She was choking, waving her hands around. Layne watched as he was nearly suffocating her.

Die slut. Die.

Shannon had got up behind Layne, screaming at Layne from the top of his lungs.

"LAYNE! STOP IT PLEASE STOP THIS OH MY FUCKING GOD, LAYNE!" Shannon cried.

Layne's expression suddenly softened, He let up on the whore. He threw her to the side. She fell over on the floor, face soaked in red punch, her hands to her face, sobbing loudly.

Layne looked at his beautiful Shannon. His heart melted. His heart hurt to see Shannon cry.

"Shannon...babe..." Layne said softly.

Shannon looked at Layne, terrified.

Layne stepped up to Shannon. "Baby..." Layne said, voice cracking.

His demeanor had changed just like that back to normal.

Shannon stepped back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Layne, why the fuck did you do that! You're fucking crazy!" Shannon screamed at Layne, tears pouring down his face.

"I love you. I'm so fucking sorry Shannon, I don't know what came over me...Shannon please forgive me...I love you I'm sorry..." Layne rambled, tears pouring down his face as he tried to close the gap between he and Shannon.

Shannon stepped away from him.

"Shannon babe..." Layne tried again.

By now Veronica had escaped.

"No Layne, no, you're fucking crazy. Get the fuck away from me!"

Layne's heart hurt at the words. He closed the gap between he and Shannon and wrapped his arms around the man, despite Shannon pushing on him.

"Get the fuck off of me. Get off of me you're fucking crazy!" Shannon cried hysterically.

He was terrified of Layne now.

"Shannon babe, no I love you. You don't understand how much I love you. I would never fucking hurt you." Layne sobbed.

Shannon pushed him off.

"Get off of me! I never want to see you again. I hate you!" Shannon frowned.

"Shannon you don't mean it. You're my world Shannon don't do this." Layne cried.

"Was your world, until you fucking went off the deep end! You need serious help Layne. You're crazy. I don't ever want to see you again!" Shannon spat and cried as he stormed out of the dressing room.

Layne stood there, processing this. He started shaking, tears pouring. He could feel that rage building up inside of him again. He screamed as he ran over to the food table, beginning to take plates and bowls of food, chucking them around the room.

He chucked the plate of cold cuts at the mirror, shattering it. He took the bowl of cheetos and hoisted the bowl in the air, the cheetos raining down like an orange snow. He screamed as he turned the whole table over, the contents of it spilling everywhere, red punch seeping into the carpet. Layne lifted the table up and threw it across the room, knocking pictures off of the wall.

Layne screamed as he walked over to the couch, turning it over, kicking the bottom, tearing the fabric.

He walked over to the mirror and started punching it, breaking it even more, getting shards stuck in his knuckles.

He finally collapsed on the ground, on his knees as he kept his fists clenched, his bloody knuckles burning.

He cried hysterically. Shannon had left him, his life was over. He was finished. He was going to die. He couldn't live without Shannon, Shannon was his soulmate. He hated himself for not being able to control his emotions.

Just as he was sitting there crying, security suddenly ran in the room. The next thing Layne knows is he's being handcuffed. The police are waiting for him outside of the venue.

Those fuckers had sold him out. They called the cops on him.

So not only was Layne never going to see Shannon again, but he was going to jail, for the first time ever. Layne sobbed hysterically in the cop car as they took him away. His life was over. He was finished. He was done. He'd never survive in jail. He would become someone's bitch, someone's punching bag. They would eat him alive in there....

* * *

Layne sat up in bed and gasped, breathing hard. He was in a cold sweat. His chest moved up and down rapidly as he swallowed, his throat was dry and scratchy. The room was dark and he looked around, finally at the digital clock. It was around 3 in the morning. He still breathed hard as he turned the lamp on that was on his nightstand. He grabbed the picture of he and Shannon that lay on his nightstand. He looked down at it. He ran his hand over Shannon.

In the picture they were hugged up together, smiling. Layne held it to his chest. He felt a pain in his chest. He put the picture back and ran his hand through his sweaty hair, looking to the right of him. An empty bed.

"Shannon? Shannon!" Layne called, on the verge of crying.

There was no answer.

"Shannon!" Layne almost screamed.

"What!?" He heard a muffled voice.

"Where are you babe?" Layne asked sadly.

"I'm taking a shit!" Shannon's muffled voice sounded from the bathroom.

"I need you, are you almost done!?" Layne yelled back.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes!" Shannon's muffled voice sounded.

Layne wrapped his arms around himself, waiting patiently for his man to come back to bed. He was shaken up.

A few minutes later he heard a toilet flush, spray being sprayed, and the sound of the facet. The door opened and Shannon emerged, wiping his hands on his boxers as he made his way back to the bed. He looked tired.

"What is it babe?" Shannon said tiredly, wrapping his arms around Layne and resting his head on Layne's shoulder.

"I had a bad dream Shannon, a real bad dream. Tell me you love me, you love me don't you?" Layne pouted.

"Of course I love you. Tell me what the nightmare was about." Shannon said softly, tightening his grip on Layne.

"You were on tour and I was like, with you and we were going into the venue, into the dressing room and I had to like, piss, and when I got out and went in the dressing room, this slut had her tits out and you were signing them and I busted up in the room and I was so pissed and I started beating that slut's ass and everyone got like mad at me and like you were so pissed at me and you like dumped me and it hurt so fucking bad and then I like tore you guys' dressing room up and then like, I went to jail. It felt so real. I woke up feeling sick. Shannon it was horrible."

Layne spoke fast and all in one breath. Shannon chuckled, shifting a bit and keeping one arm around Layne's lower back, the other arm wrapped around Layne's head as he leaned over and kissed Layne's lips softly. Layne had started sniffling, tears forming in his eyes as he thought about the bad dream. He had his arms around Shannon as well.

"Sssh Layne, it was only a dream babe, I'm here. I'll always be here. You know I don't sign boobs. If some chick came at me like that you know I'd call security so fast babe. It was only a dream, you have nothing to worry about, I promise." Shannon cooed.

"Okay." Layne sniffled softly.

Shannon smiled and pressed his lips to Layne's. The two slumped back in the bed, Layne reaching over and blindly turning the lamp off. They made out softly in the dark.

"Everything's okay babe, you're here with me and I love you. It was just a dream. Let's go back to sleep now." Shannon cooed spooning Layne, pressing his body against Layne's.

He had his arm wrapped around Layne's stomach as they lay there.

Layne sniffled, closing his eyes and keeping his arm against Shannon's arm that was thrown over his chest.

Shannon moved his arm and ran it through Layne's hair a few times before putting it back around Layne's stomach. Shannon kissed the back of his head.

Before Shannon knew it, Layne's breathing had gotten deep and slow. He was back asleep. Shannon shifted a bit, still close to Layne and eventually he fell asleep as well.


End file.
